


Chemistry

by stars28



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Now we know the real reason for Alex's after school lessons with Mr Barakat.





	Chemistry

"I want you wearing just this lab coat after class." He whispered subtly in my ear.  
  
I gulped, feeling my dick tighten in my skinny jeans.  
  
"Mr Barakat! Can you help me?" A student called from the other side of the classroom.  
  
"Certainly," He said to them and then muttered to me, "Just remember, after class."  
  
I gulped again. After class was going to be interesting, to say the least.  
  


* * *

  
"Shut the door Alex." He said, across the other side of the room, closing the windows.  
  
I ducked my head and did as he said.  
  
"Now come here." He said, standing by his desk.  
  
I walked over to him and winced as Jack roughly pushed me over, air rushing up the lab coat. I jumped slightly as he ran his cool fingers over my ass.  
  
"Alex, you weren't concentrating in class, were you?"  
  
I shook my head, "N-no sir. I wasn't."  
  
"For that I'm going to fuck you hard and fast, right here on my desk." He said.  
  
I heard him taking off his clothes and rustle about behind me for something.  
  
I jumped as one of his fingers pushed past the tight ring of muscles in my ass.  
  
He pecked my lips, saying, "Hush Alex. You know it gets better."  
  
I nodded for him to put another finger in. He did so and I winced, it hurt a bit. He curled them, trying to find my prostate.  
  
"M-m-more Jack." I groaned loudly as he rubbed his fingers slowly against my prostate.  
  
"Ok Alex." He breathed into my ear.  
  
I felt his fingers slip out of my hole and the emptiness I felt was soon replaced by Jack's dick. Jack gave me a few moments to adjust before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in harshly on my prostate.  
  
I arched my back as a groan forced its way out of my throat. He slammed into me again and again, bruising my prostate with each thrust.  
  
"So... tight..." He moaned into my ear, biting my earlobe.  
  
My dick was begging for attention, so I moved my arm to try and relieve some of the painful ache. But before I could even touch it, Jack had the hand that wasn't propping him up sliding over it.  
  
"Oh God!" I all but yelled as he touched my slit and slammed against my prostate at the same time.  
  
I could feel the burn of an orgasm building in my stomach and knew it wouldn't be long.  
  
"Faster, harder." I panted to Jack.  
  
His thrust increased in speed and strength.  
  
"O-o-oh God! JACK!" I yelled as I came inside the lab coat I was wearing.  
  
"Uh, uh, Alex! God!" He murmured into my ear, biting down on my neck hard.  
  
Once he'd finished bucking into me, Jack pulled out and slung the condom in the bin by his desk. He pulled his shirt and black slacks back on, leaving his tie off.  
  
As I pulled my jeans back on, I said to Jack, "Does anyone ever ask why there are condoms in the trash almost everyday?"  
  
Jack laughed, "No."  
  
Jack sat down behind his desk and started marking papers. I sat on the desk.  
  
"Does the fact that I'm sleeping with the teacher alter my grade, Sir?" I asked, batting my eyes.  
  
"No." He replied without looking up.  
  
"Bye then." I pressed a kiss to his lips before walking out of the room.


End file.
